the_ultimate_familiarfandomcom-20200215-history
Silver
Silver Silver is one of the protagonists of the story. He made his first appearance during the fight against Fouquet. Appearance Silver, before being in Halkeginia, was a Mobian, light gray hedgehog from the future. He had white fur that grew around his chest that surrounded his neck, gold eyes and tan skin. He originally had two large spines on his back with five distinct spines that flare out when he his psychic powers. His attire consisted of gloves with cyan circles on the palms. There are cyan lines that run down to the gold bangles on his arms which also glow cyan. He wears combat boots with a cyan tip at the feet, while sporting similar bangles at the top. They had red gems at the base. The colors of his boots were a mix of cyan, navy blue and cyan. After arriving in Halkeginia, Silver underwent a dramatic change in appearance. He appears mostly human, but kept his original appearance and attire with new additions and changes. He now wears a gray muscle shirt with a cyan trimming. With the shirt, he wears a white coat with the same cyan trimmings. At the chest area, there are five gold bands that keep the coat in tact. His fur around his neck becomes part of the coat and the two long spines become a long ponytail. He does retain his signature appearance of his quills, which are now hair. Silver now possesses tunes granted to him by his master/lover, Charlotte/Tabitha. The abilities of the runes are unknown but they Personality Silver has a strong sense of justice, often ensuring morality wins over any threat. He would ensure to protect everyone around him, despite not knowing the threat. When mellow, Silver is a nice person to have conversations, making it easy for anyone to get along with him. Silver is somewhat naive due to his young age. Due to traveling back and forth through time, Silver sometimes questions of events that have yet to come. It usually leaves him confused momentarily. This issue was resolved when he appeared in Halkeginia. During his time with Charlotte/Tabitha, he slowly matures and becomes wiser. Abilities Silver has powerful abilities thanks to his psychic powers, a norm of his people in the distant future of Mobius. With this power, Silver can levitate objects around him, even if they are several times heavier or larger than him. A testament of this is his ability to stop a large golem that nearly attacked Shadow and his friends before making his appearance known. In addition to psychokinesis, Silver displays the curious ability of psychometry. This allows him to find hidden details by reading a person’s mind. However, this power is limited to physically touching someone in order for it to work. Silver also has access to the Chaos Force, allowing him to use Chaos Control. However, his proficiency is nowhere near Shadow’s level is mastery, requiring to learn from him on how to utilize it. Slowly, Silver’s mastery of Chaos Control increases through training. Due to constant time traveling back in his world, Silver’s existence within reality is ‘frozen’. He won’t be able to age nor suffer from time-space paradoxes, nor disappear. A side effect which he noted to Shadow and his friends after traveling through time repeatedly. Category:Male Category:Characters